jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kei Nexraia
"War is not the only way to justice or freedom." — Kei Nexraia Biography Kei Nexraia, from the battle-laden crystalized world of Christophsis, was found out to be force sensitive and therefore bought to Tython. When he was framed for something he didn't do, he just vanished and acted as a normal human and serving in the Navy. He was in squad A being led under Captain Falcon, serving alongside Teapotus, and Rampajing. Later Years After the Council came to know about my disobediance, I was suspended for long. I made it though, though. I never had a master, so my friends like Ruui Skiel, Koralia Arcaina and Tanner, helped me out and made me an excellent swordfighter. When I was recommened into Knighthood, I passed the Trials with flying colours. I got my first padawan, Rusja Bogast, during the battle for Christophsis. I underestimated him at first, but then he turned out to be very gifted. I recommended him soon, and he rose to become a great Jedi. Kei also had some other padawans, but he doesn't want to tell much about them as they all soon fell and broke from The Order. Kei has also had a strong bond with the Clone Troopers of the Army whom other Jedi certainly dislike for different causes, which Kei think can be solved by a simple theory: Kindness. He thinks that people shouldn't answer back vioelently if attacked. Try to solve the problem by words, and see from different points of views. WIP Lightsaber Kei's first saberstaff when becoming a Shadow, was Cerberus. This saberstaff was symmetrical from the middle, with the laser going through both ends, giving the weilder an advantage over the opponent. This particular saberstaff was used to Tatooine Assault On the mission with Aerys Viseron, and another Jedi, Kei went to fight'' The Mist, who were allies with the Sith. Our ship got shot down, but we survived but were severely injured, and would have suffered the same fate as our the other Jedi if not a force sensitive young person had saved us. His name was Rusja Bogast, who came with us back to Tython, and became my padawan. On the Front Lines Ruui , Koralia , and Kei, were sent on many front line missions, and they always succeeded,Beating the very best at war. They were sent on various missions like to Kei's homeworld, Cristophsis. As they were sent on these missions together, Kei became very good friends with Ruui and Koralia. He had met them before too, as Kei was in the same Youngling group as Koralia was. Kei had already know Ruui while he was at the temple, without a master. He had never had a master so Ruui had always given him tips which helped him a lot. During a small skirmish on Utapu after the first war, they meet Syrex, a Sith, and fought him. He was sensing defeat, so he turns and flees, but we knew it was not over. After Syrex's initial escape, they met again at Christophsis, only to fight again. This time, Kei was alone against a dark lord. Kei fought bravely by swirling, making feints, stabbing, and using the surrounding to gain an upper hand. Syrx was having an easy time deflecting, parrying, snd blocking most of the attacks that Kei tried to land on him. Darth Syrex, being one of the 13 Mask lords, was very skillful in the lightsaber dueling arts. Finally, and inevitably, Syex aims low roundhouse kick at Kei's feet and launches him off them. Syrex slowly walks towards him, with his lightsabers crossed. Kei knew trying to get up would be futile so just curled his legs and packed a powerful two legged kick into the Sith's stomach,who was then launhed into the air, and then sprang up, and force pushed him down the outcropping off the building. Kei then rushed to see where Syrex had ended up, but he was nowhere to be seen, so was presumed dead. (Kei has left GGR he didn't feel the right to stay in GGR therfore has fallen. He would never betray GGR. -Rusja Bogast Padawan of Kei.) Relationships Koralia Arcaina was one of Kei's best friend. Together with '''Ruui, '''the three of them sometimes eats snacks and hangs out at temple's rooftop at twilight and watch the majestic view of the stars. Ruui Skiel was also one of Kei's closest friend. Though at first Ruui didn't understand Kei due to his silent nature, the two became good friends as the result of them always hanging out the temple's rooftop with '''Koralia.' Rusja Bogast was one of Kei's former padawan and friend. The two had a special bond as master and apprentice and also as friends. The Message from a friend >>Transmission Loading<< '' ''"Kei, where are you? You've been missing for weeks now... Other council members said that you left the order, but you didn't even told us anything about that. Others even said that you're dead, but I doubt it. If you left the order, why didn't you tell us? We're your friends, remember? We're worried about you. Even your old padawan is worried about you. We are wondering where you are. You didn't even left a single clue for us to track you... and here I am, sending you a message from a holocron that I'm not even sure if your going to recieve it. Sigh*... Also, I'm not sure, but there had been sightings of Syrex. I guess that guy is not dead after all huh? Anyway, if you do recieve this, send us some message because you have a lot of explaining to do. If not, we will find you ourselves. And if you're dead...I promise I'll find find your killer... and If it's Syrex, I will find him and I will ki-...ughh... I'll find him... I have to remind myself that revenge isn't the answer... I'm sorry... Goodbye.. " >>Transmission off<<'' -Ruui Skiel-''